Without Magic
by TheFireFlash
Summary: After a spell backfires leaving Twilight temporarily without magic, Spike steps in to help and ends up exposing both their feelings for one another.


Without Magic

_WARNING: The following story contains themes of an adult nature and should only be read by those over the age of 18. If you are under the age of 18, I would ask you not to read this story, but if you have already come this far, this probably isn't going to stop you._

Spring had come to Equestria and the days were gradually becoming warmer. The sun was beginning to fall and would soon be replaced by the moon and stars. Inside the Ponyville library, Twilight stood facing a rather old looking book titled "Advance Teleportation". Her number one assistant, Spike, stood beside her with a quill in one hand and scroll in the other.

"Spike, have you finished the letter to the princess?" Twilight asked, as she closed the book Celestia had lent her.

"Yep! Just finished." Spike replied.

Spike walked over and placed the scroll on the ground in the middle of the room. They both figured that something simple and inanimate would be the best place to start. Years ago, Twilight had learned the basics of teleportation from Princess Celestia while she was still studying in Canterlot. However, what she was about to try was completely different. It was one thing to teleport a short distance to a place you could see; it was another to teleport something without having a clear picture of where it is going.

Spike stood well back. Being teleported always made him feel a little queasy, plus he didn't want to be sent off to who knows where if Twilight didn't get it exact. Twilight's horn began to glow, and slowly to scroll lifted itself into the air.

"Are you ready Spike?" She asked, looking over to where spike was standing.

"Ready when you are." He replied, his eyes fixed on the scroll.

Everything happened so fast. All he remembered seeing was a bright light followed by a small explosion. Everything in the room was now covered with a thin layer of ash and soot. Twilight coughed; her normally vibrant purple coat now reduced to a dull grey as remnants of the scroll covered her from horn to hoof.

"-cough- -cough- What happened?" Spike asked as he began to dust himself off.

"I'm not sure." Twilight answered. She turned toward the old book and began to levitate it off the desk she had set it on. She was instantly struck by a sharp pain in head and was forced to drop the book. Spike ran over to her side.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I don't know. When I tried to lift the book, it felt like a needle being pushed into my head." Twilight looked at Spike, she didn't want to seem too concerned, but nothing like this had ever happened.

Spike looked up at Twilight's horn. At the tip was a small crack. He had never heard of a unicorn's horn cracking from a spell. He ran over to one of the book shelves and began skimming the books until he found the one he was looking for, _Dr. Hooves Desk Reference_. After a few minutes of searching he found the section of interest, "Alicorn Fractures".

_Often a result of physical injury, these alicorn fractures can also be caused by the magical recoil resulting from an incorrectly cast spell. Although temporary, these fractures can be extremely painful and can make use of a unicorn's magic almost impossible. If left alone, a typical alicorn fracture heals in 2-3 days, and does not require medical treatment._

"Well at least that's good news," said Spike as he slid the book back into its place on the shelf.

"What do you mean good news? I can't go three days without magic!" yelled Twilight. Ever since she first started studying magic, it had been a part of her day-to-day routine. The longest she had ever been without he magic was a day, and that felt like an eternity. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Look Twilight, it's late. How about you turn in early for the night?" Spike placed his hand on Twilight's shoulder. He really hated to see her upset. "How about tomorrow we can sit down and I'll help you look over some of the star guides you've been meaning to examine."

Twilight wasn't thrilled about going without her magic, but since there wasn't much she could do about it, so she simply nodded. Looking down at herself she noticed that the ash from the scroll was still embedded in her coat. Before she could even think of sleep, she would have to take a much needed shower.

"I guess I'll shower then head to bed. Are you going to sleep too?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, I need to clean up a bit." Spike gestured to the soot and ash that still covered the room.

"OK Spike. Don't stay up too late." Twilight said before making her way upstairs to the bathroom. Spike grabbed a rag and began to dust down the book shelves. At least it wiped off easily.

Twilight stood looking at the faucet. She hadn't thought about how difficult even a simple shower would be without magic. She awkwardly turned the fixture with her hoof and stood in the water. She always loved standing in the hot water. All the tensions of the day could simply be washed away. Carefully, Twilight reached over and attempted to scoop up the soap which proceeded to simply fall to the ground. She didn't have the practice and dexterity with her hooves like other ponies. Thanks to her magic, she didn't need to.

Downstairs, Spike continued to clean the dust off various items around the room. Above him he could hear Twilight talking loudly to herself. "…why is this so difficult!..." "…how does anypony…" Spike giggled to himself. He always found it funny when Twilight would talk to herself.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud come from the bathroom. Spike dropped his rag and ran upstairs to see if Twilight was ok. As he pushed the door open, he could see Twilight sitting in the shower looking defeated.

"Are you ok Twilight?" Spike asked trying not to stare.

"…yeah." Twilight responded. "I just slipped…"

Spike looked at Twilight. Her coat was covered with a mix of wet ash and soap. "Twilight, if you'd like I could, you know, help you?" Even though Twilight was technically naked throughout a typical day, showering was still a private activity. Initially, she started to decline his offer, but the more she thought about it, the more comfortable she felt about it. Her and Spike had been together since she was a little filly, and he was the one person she trusted more than anypony.

"Spike would you be ok with helping me?" Twilight asked as she smiled meekly toward him.

"I'd love to!" replied Spike. As soon as the words left his mouth he began to blush. He didn't mean to sound so excited. But he couldn't help himself; in his eyes Twilight was perfect. She was smart, funny, attractive, and available. But they had been together since the day he was hatched. Spike knew that Twilight looked at him like a brother and would never have feelings for him like he had for her.

Spike carefully stepped into the shower, making sure not to slip on the soap. Picking it up, he gently began to wash Twilight's mane. Twilight figured it best to stay seated so that Spike could easily reach to the top of her head and closed her eyes so no soap would run into them. Even though the shower was a bit cramped, it wasn't so bad.

As Spike worked his way down her neck, Twilight began to relax more and more. As he continued down her body, she began to enjoy it. It reminded her of the times when Rarity took her to the spa, only Spike was far more gentle.

Suddenly, Spike stopped where he was and a quiet "…um…" escaped his lips.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, as she opened her eyes and looked over at Spike who was now looking rather red with his eyes trying their best not to look at her directly.

"Well…I got most of the soot cleaned off, but there is kinda…still some left." Spike murmured. Twilight didn't have to think hard before she realized what he meant. All that was left to wash was her flank. She slowly stood back up, somewhat unsure what to say. She certainly didn't want to crawl into bed with any of the soot still clinging to her, but she didn't want to force Spike to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Spike, I don't want you to do something that you're not ok with," Twilight started, "but I wouldn't mind if you finished washing me."

_I can't believe she's going to let me was her flank._ Spike thought to himself. He slowly lifted his hands up and placed them on her flank. "Just be gentle," Twilight added as Spike worked his way back towards her tail gently washing away the last of the soot from her coat. As he started washing her tail Twilight noticed that Spike couldn't help but sneak a few peaks at her private areas. Additionally, she noticed that his member was starting to peak out from his scales.

This wasn't the first time she had seen Spike getting aroused. Many mornings she had woken up early to see him pitching a tent with his blanket while sound sleep. Once she even walked in on him pleasuring himself after she came back early from visiting Fluttershy. This was the first time, however, that she was the cause (as least that she knew). Even though she wasn't exactly sure why, she liked it. No pony had ever shown any signs of being attracted to her before.

Once Spike finished with her tail, he turned off the water and helped Twilight dry off. As he placed the used towel away, Twilight picked up a brush from off the sink and walked out to the bedroom. Spike soon followed and began to make his way down the stairs to go finish his cleaning. After the first few stairs he was stopped by the sound of Twilight's voice.

"…um, would you mind helping me brush my mane so that it doesn't get too tangled?" She asked.

He didn't want to look too excited, but inside Spike was delighted. The chance to have more close physical contact with Twilight was making his heart soar. He had even had dreams about doing this exact thing, so it didn't take him long to hop onto the bed with Twilight and begin brushing.

Like with the shower, he wanted to be as gentle as possible, so that he didn't hurt her. As Spike brushed, Twilight began to relax more and more. Normally, she didn't like being brushed by somepony else; they were always too rough. Even the ponies down at the mane salon were a bit heavy-hooved when it came to combing out any knots or tangles. But since Spike was taking such care to be as gentle as he could, she was actually enjoying it for once.

After finishing up her mane, Spike gingerly shifted over and began to brush Twilight's tail. He hoped she wouldn't stop him since she could probably reach her tail on her own. But Twilight had no intention of asking him to stop; she was enjoying the pampering far more than she wanted to admit.

As Spike worked his way up her tail, Twilight noticed that he was once again starting to do what he could to catch glimpses of certain places, and like before, his excitement was starting to show. Slowly the tip of his cock was peeking out from the slit in his scales.

While she watched, Twilight could feel a spark begin to build inside her. Since Spike had done so much for her, she wanted to do something for him. And since he was so excited about looking, she would give him a good look.

With a few more long brush strokes, Spike finished with Twilight's tail. He placed the brush down next to him and decided to steal one last peak before leaving Twilight to bed. Twilight watched his eyes and as they ran over her flank she slid her tail to the side revealing what Spike had been hoping to see.

While Spike stared in shock, Twilight watched as him member quickly grew until it was standing fully erect. She had read all about mating in her studies, and she even had a small stash of books she liked to read that went into great detail about the act. However, she had never thought of asking Spike. She had always thought of Spike as a brother, and over the years Spike had helped her grow into the pony she was today. She had never asked him because she wanted to save the experience for when she found somepony special.

But her special somepony hadn't come. In fact, she never even had the desire to look. Everything she wanted in a companion, she already had in Spike. He had always done everything he could to make her happy, and she couldn't imagine life without him. Could she perhaps love him?

By this time Spike had started to come to his senses. He looked over at Twilight and then down at himself. As a wave of embarrassment rolled over him, he turned redder than he had ever been. He tried to cover himself, but it was in vein; the damage was already done.

"Twilight! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Spike exclaimed. "I was just- please don't be mad at me!"

"Oh Spike, it's ok," Twilight said as she reached over and pulled Spike into a hug. "I'm actually flattered that you would think that I'm attractive."

"So, you're not mad?" Spike asked looking into Twilight's eyes; his face slowly returning to its normal color.

"Of course not," Twilight replied hugging Spike once more. "I've never thought of myself as much to look at, but the way you were looking at me, made me feel special."

"You are special Twilight." Spike whispered. "That's why I do what I can to make you happy. I-" Spike cut himself off as he thought about what he was about to say. He loved Twilight. He loved her since as long as he could remember, and he wanted with all his heart to tell her how he felt, but he was to afraid and embarrassed to say it.

"Spike, I know what you are trying to say, and I think I feel the say way," Twilight smiled gently as she looked deep into Spike eyes.

A tear ran down Spike's cheek. This was the happiest he had ever been! Spike wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck and hugged her as hard as he could. He then noticed that his still semi-hard penis was pressed against her and quickly pulled away.

Twilight looked back at him and smiled. "Spike, I really don't mind." She carefully reached out a hoof and gently caressed his cock. "See." As she did, Spike shuddered from her touch, her mind went over all the things that she had read in her novels, and she found herself wanting to know more.

"Twilight, I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable." Spike watched as Twilight's hoof brushed over the length of his rapidly growing dragonhood.

"It's ok Spike, I've always wanted to know what it's like to be with someone and can think of no pony, or dragon, better." With that said, Twilight leaned in and kissed Spike, her tongue gently playing with his. While she kissed him, Twilight could feel herself beginning to become wet, and after pulling back, Twilight repositioned herself on the bed so that Spike could see her now moist pussy.

"Um…would you mind if I…played…with you?" Spike asked as his eyes scanned over Twilight's body.

"I think I'd enjoy that," Twilight smiled back.

Spike reached out his hand and began to gently touch the folds of Twilight's vagina. As he did, a wave of pleasure washed over Twilight's body. With each touch, she could feel a warmth beginning to build deep inside her loins and soon it had grown to envelope her entire body.

As he rubbed, Spike could see the coat around Twilight's opening beginning to moisten from her now flowing juices, and the smell of her arousal began to fill his nostrils. With each breath his mind became a buzz with desire.

"Twilight, can I use my mouth?" Spike was doing all he could to go as slow as he could. He wanted to savor each moment.

Twilight simply nodded and spread her legs so that Spike could have easier access. As his tongue glided over her opening and across her clit, Twilight's mind began to buzz with pleasure. She knew now that she had made the right choice; she really did love Spike, and she wanted to give herself to him entirely.

With each pass of Spike's tongue, Twilight could feel her orgasm beginning to build, but she forced it back. She didn't want to cum yet. She wanted Spike to feel as good as she felt. "Spike, do you want to put it in?" Her voice was filled with desire; almost begging him to say yes.

Spike wiped his mouth and shifted himself so that his cock rested against Twilight's now soaked pussy. His mind was a blur; ever since Spike had first learned about mating, he had wanted to experience it with Twilight. And now he was moments from having that dream become reality.

Sliding his hands down Twilight's legs, Spike grabbed ahold of Twilight's haunches, being careful not to scratch her with his claws. With a gentle push, Spike's cock slowly slid into Twilight. It felt amazing; he could feel each beat of her heart as the muscles deep inside her caressed his throbbing member.

"Oh Spike, that feels great," Twilight said with a shudder.

Spike started slow and began to slide himself in and out of Twilight's wet opening. With each movement, waves of pleasure rolled over his body. This was much better than stroking himself; his entire length was being held and the warmth felt amazing. Each time he thrust forward his cock went deeper, until his body was touching hers. He wasn't going to last long, but at this point, he didn't care; minutes felt like hours.

As Spike's cock went deeper, it was all Twilight could do to hold back. The feeling of having someone inside her was amazing. Each thrust sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body, and when Spike's body began to rub against her clit, Twilight's head began to get hazy.

Each time Spike pulled back, Twilight felt a void deep inside herself that seemed like it could never again be filled. But with each thrust, pleasure welled up even greater; until all at once it completely enveloped her.

A moan escaped her lips as Twilight's body began to spasm and she felt her internal muscles tighten down onto Spike's throbbing dragonhood. This tightening was more than he could stand and Spike too was sent over the edge. As Spikes body tightened, his cock began to twitch sending jets of seed deep into Twilight's body.

Once the waves of pleasure began to subside, they lay next to each other panting; both their bodies covered in sweat.

"Twilight, that felt amazing!" Spike breathed as he looked up at Twilight. She lay panting with a grin on her face, and as Twilight looked down at him, she smiled even more.

"Thank you Spike, it felt wonderful for me too." As she looked down at herself, she giggled. "It looks like we made a bit of a mess."

Spike looked down to see both Twilight's body and his covered in various fluids. "Um, I guess that means we should take another shower," Spike grinned. Twilight chuckled as she wrapped her forelegs around Spike and pulled him in for kiss.

As Twilight began to crawl out of bed, Spike stopped her. "Twilight, can we do this again tomorrow?"

With that Twilight leaned in and kissed him again. "I'd enjoy that. Now get off your dragon butt and come help me clean up."

"Yes ma'm."


End file.
